


time

by thesinbin



Series: Ash's Adventures [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, just fluff, some suggestive content at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesinbin/pseuds/thesinbin
Summary: Thor's noticed your time with Loki. He's totally, definitely, not jealous.





	time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebearking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebearking/gifts).



You were nothing if not friendly, personable, generous with your time. It was something Thor loved about you—but it was also something he hated. The more time you spent with others—and what wonderful tales you brought back!—the less time you seemed to spend with him. 

 

It was something he kept to himself. He loved how far your friendships had grown, how your adventures had shaped you into someone increasingly thoughtful, increasingly adventurous. You had bloomed from a more extroverted warrior—but one that now spent time with an individual who hadn’t always shown you the greatest kindness. Your time was now primarily occupied with Loki. 

 

It didn’t mean that the two of you were never together—Thor often managed to obtain your company at dinner or to grab drinks with some of your other companions, but Loki had you more often, wreaking havoc on Midgard with you to rein him in. As much a blessing as it was that you were able to keep Loki on a relatively short leash, the adventures the two of you had enjoyed so much appeared to be long in the past. 

 

In his defense, he  _ had _ tried to steal a few moments away with you here and there, but Loki often promised some form of controlled chaos that left you chomping at the bit to witness it firsthand. Thor’d had enough. Loki was not stealing you away—not today. 

 

It had taken him a few days of planning and a fairly strong bribe to get Loki to keep to himself for the day. He knew of the spot you chose for reflection; the tall peak allowed a breathtaking view of Asgard as far as the eye could see, especially for your eyes in particular. 

 

You were basking in the brightness of the day, perched upon a low ledge when he found you. The stretch you gave in welcoming the warmth of the sun was cat-like and shuddering. You had been watching the lions on Midgard raise their cubs under an unrelenting sun. You felt familiar eyes on you, ones that were glued to the movement of your musculature beneath your skin. It wasn’t exactly a difficult guess. 

 

“What brings you here, Thor?” you asked, opening one eye to examine the blond. Thor swallowed thickly. For a moment, doubt clouded his eyes before he plastered a beaming smile at you. 

 

“Am I not welcome?” You smiled crookedly before patting the grass beside you. Thor lowered himself, legs stretched outward like yours. “You’ve grown close to Loki.” 

 

You raised an eyebrow, glancing over to him before your gaze returned to the view. “If that is an accusation, I cannot deny it. Loki has grown on me.” 

 

Thor was silent for a few moments. “Yes, he has quite the knack for that, does he not?” You laughed in response. 

 

“Have you really come here to discuss Loki?” you said coyly, turning to face Thor. 

 

Thor sighed heavily. “I have not,” he said. “Can a man not make small talk with a beautiful woman?” 

 

You raised an eyebrow. “You’re hardly one for small talk revolving around your brother, according to this beautiful woman,” you said with a grin. “What is weighing on you, Thor?” 

 

Thor remained silent. You watched his eyes cloud over. “Are you, by chance…?” you began.

 

Thor’s gaze focused on you in shock. “What? Of course not! Thor Odinson does not get—”

 

“Jealous,” you sang, shifting to kneel next to him. Thor sighed. 

 

“I merely noticed that you spend much of your time with Loki as of late,” Thor said, avoiding your gaze. You raised an eyebrow.

 

“He is rather amusing in a chaotic, childish sort of way,” you replied, leading back slightly. If you didn’t know any better, you’d have said Thor pouted in that moment. “But I have, I suppose, been neglecting time with my other friends.” Thor swallowed thickly. 

 

“I have given it some thought,” he began, speaking slowly and carefully. You tilted your head ever so slightly. “Perhaps...we might become something more than friends?” 

 

“Best friends?” 

 

“Something, perhaps, more… intimate?” 

 

Your mouth formed a soft  _ O. _ “Super secret best friends!” Thor’s brow furrowed with confusion. “I’m kidding, Thor,” you said with a smile. 

 

“I love you,” Thor said. The words brought warmth to your face. 

 

“And I, you,” you said softly, straddling his lap. You pressed your lips to his softly. Thor smiled against your lips, pulling you down with him. 

 

Perhaps, you thought, you’d show him a taste of how much. 


End file.
